Disclosure
by KADH
Summary: Gil Grissom’s first meeting with his boss upon his return from his suspension proves highly revelatory -- for Conrad Ecklie.


**Disclosure**

Gil Grissom's first meeting with his boss upon his return from his suspension proves highly revelatory --_ for Conrad Ecklie_.

_The last story in the Time series. Follows "The Good Fight," "Closing Arguments," "Reconciliation," "Admitting Impediments," "Engaging Conversations," "When the Dead Can't Wait," "Going with the Living" and "Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue" and takes places post season eight, circa February 2009._

XXXXXXX

Gil Grissom gave the door leading into the Assistant Director's office an insistent rap before entering.

Conrad Ecklie looked up from his paperwork only long enough to say, "I see you've survived your suspension reasonably unscathed."

Grissom gave him a grin that Ecklie didn't notice. "Yes, I did, thank you very much, Conrad."

He placed an envelop on top of the stack of files Ecklie was reviewing.

"What's this?" The Assistant Director asked.

"The apology you requested."

Ecklie snorted slightly as he put the envelop aside without bothering to open it. "Hell freeze over lately?" he intoned icily.

Grissom's smile broadened, "Hardly."

Ecklie did look up at this. He was wearing that same cross look he had worn when Grissom had last left his office.

"If that is all," he said stiffly, "I will make sure to include a copy of it in your file."

"Actually, it's not."

Grissom added an _Approval for Vacation Time Request Form _to Ecklie's paperwork pile.

The Assistant Director's bad-tempered testiness was quickly replaced by acute incredulity. "You just got back from a two-week administrative suspension and you have the audacity to hand me a request for time off your first day back?"

"It appears so, yes," Grissom replied serenely. "Look," he continued, indicating the space where the date was written in. "It's even dated three weeks from today. I believe that is a whole week earlier than lab policy specifies."

Ecklie harrumphed loudly. "Since when do you take vacation time, Gil?"

"I am told it is customary to take time off after getting married. You know, honeymoons and all that."

Gil Grissom had never seen Conrad Ecklie so stunned in all the years the two men had worked together. If had realized how satisfying seeing that look would have been, he probably would have attempted to evoke it much sooner as a speechless Ecklie was certainly something to see.

"I believe introductions are in order, Conrad" Grissom continued after a moment. "Although I do believe you've met."

After a moment, he returned to the office, escorting an almost smug looking Sara by the arm.

"Ecklie," she said, warmly extending her hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

The pleasure did not seem to be mutual. Although Ecklie did take her hand, he pressed it as briefly as the slenderest show of courtesy would permit.

"Ms. Sidle," he intoned coolly.

Sara's smile broadened as she corrected him, "Actually it's Ms. Grissom now -- Sara Grissom."

While it was probably anatomically impossible for Ecklie's eyes to go any wider, they still succeeded in doing so after Grissom said, "I am also told that is customary for one to extend congratulations and good wishes to a colleague and his new spouse."

Grissom gave Sara an affectionate grin and slight wink before he withdrew a second envelop from his jacket pocket and handed it to his boss.

"I've already sent copies to the Lab Director as well as the Sheriff's Office," he explained. "But I thought that in recognition for all the years we've served together I would deliver yours in person."

Conrad Ecklie seemed very reluctant when he finally hazarded to ask, "And this is?"

"My letter of resignation dated effective two months from yesterday. I do believe that is more than sufficient notice."

It seemed to take a while for Ecklie to process an appropriate response to this news. When he did, he seemed to concede reluctantly, "It seems you've somehow managed to make the most out of that suspension."

Both Grissom and Sara were having a hard time containing their smirks.

"You have no idea, Conrad," Grissom replied.

And with that, the newly wedded Grissoms turned to go. At the threshold, Sara paused and said amiably with a curt nod of the head, "And thank you, Conrad."

Suddenly, Ecklie's was struck by the similarity of her last words and actions to those of Grissom's two weeks earlier. There was something in that smile, in the ease and the almost impish look of pleasure.

It was then that the other shoe dropped

"Sonofabitch," he cursed loudly.

Ecklie finally realized that two weeks ago he had been completely and utterly duped by Gil Grissom.


End file.
